


日落派对

by Locolate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	日落派对

黄昏干脆 放任派对  
何妨抛开那顾虑

这个点学生早陆续回家。  
梦之咲有努力的人，但决然不是大多数。或许有些练习室零零散散还有些人会留校到晚一些的时候，但在这样的环境下，不过沧海一粟，大可忽略不计。  
莲巳敬人如常地到了学生会办公室里。  
它刚刚复活，像半具白骨骷髅，在梦之咲这片荒原上不甚熟练地爬行。笨拙又可怖，敬人相信它假日时日将恢复本初的样子，建立起秩序。

“早上好啊。”  
是朔间零的声音。  
他从学生会会长的位置爬了起来。敬人装作毫不意外的样子，往正中间的位子瞥了一眼，说：“真是难得。”  
朔间零笑了笑，说：“你倒是想想办法把把这里弄得像样一点啊。”  
莲巳敬人叹了口气，说：“才刚刚成立，有现在的样子不错了。”  
“桌椅都只有两套。”朔间零说，“还是别的社团淘汰下来的东西——”  
“不要抱怨了，你也不多出现在这里。”  
“哦？”朔间零饶有兴致，抬起眼来，说，“小鬼寂寞了？想我多过来陪陪你？”  
还不等敬人开口，他就已经站起来，绕到了敬人面前，熟练不过地揽过腰来，印上了一个吻。暗夜魔王的舌头轻车熟路，撬开了敬人的双唇，在温热的口腔内卷起了万尺风波。  
朔间零怀里的身躯受着地心引力的支配往下滑去，他有些想笑，倒也没放开敬人，握着那僵住的腰的手更加使劲，顺势将人按在了学生会的桌子上。  
莲巳敬人吃疼，哼出了声，朔间零便也放开了他。吻到忘情人总是闭着眼睛，他堪堪睁开眼，还显得有些迷糊，又听见了零的笑声。  
敬人听着就有些恼，只是突如其来的吻弄得他说话也含含糊糊：“别在这里——”  
“我还以为学生会这种机构只有两个人，是你有意为之……”朔间零说话总带着些戏谑。  
敬人不擅长应对现在的朔间零，下意识反问：“……什么？”  
零这才继续说：“专门为我们腾个独处空间出来，”他伸手脱下敬人的裤子，“……然后发展成现在这样。”  
他笑着看敬人更加慌乱，但也没什么反抗，只是僵在那儿了。零俯下身去，握着敬人腰的手也顺势向下。  
敬人果然还皱着眉头，又说了一次：“别……”  
“果然还是喜欢在你家里？”零动作没停下来，说，“上次差点被你哥哥发——”  
“不是！”敬人果然恼了，也恰巧有些回过神来，抬起小腿就要把这胡言乱语的吸血鬼踹下去。朔间零怎么会让他得逞，轻而易举压制住学生会副会长的动作，凑到敬人耳边说了句什么，敬人已经听不清楚了：朔间零握着他的分身有一下没一下地揉，敬人光是让自己别发出些伤风败俗的声音就已经耗尽所有心神，他只能皱着眉喘着气，吞下那些破碎的呻吟，颇为勉强地说了声，“朔间前辈”。  
朔间零应了一声，还真的松开了手，问，“这里真的不行吗？”  
敬人摇摇头，还挺认真，说：“……不行。”  
零低声笑了笑，说：“那我会说服你的。”  
黄昏阳光透过窗，多半给窗帘挡了回去，敬人半睁着眼，看见那一点点光歪歪斜斜映在了朔间零的脸上。是梦之咲令人疯狂的暗夜魔王，更是当年墓地中莲巳敬人的奇异恩典。  
敬人抬起手，不知道想要确认些什么，就又讪讪地要收回去。  
朔间零反应快，抓住了他的手腕，说：“是我啊。”

莲巳敬人躺在学生会的桌子上，双腿架在零的肩上，仰着头，原本一丝不苟牢牢扣着的纽扣也已解开大半，脖颈和胸前大片肌肤外露出来。朔间零一手掐着他的腰，另一只手抱着他的大腿，将敬人牢牢固定住，好让敬人不因为他幅度太大的动作往后滑去。  
严肃认真的学生会副会长此时此刻双唇微微分开，眼睛好像在望着朔间零这边。零看不太清楚，就着那样的姿势往下压去，下半身自然进得更深，不苟言笑的小和尚嘴角泄出一句呻吟，又慌忙地捂住了。  
朔间零又笑。他总是笑自己——敬人想。可他很快也没有余地去思考这些事情了：零轻轻松松拨开他挡住嘴的手，又把他的眼镜摘了下来，随手扔到那个椅子上。敬人小声抗议，朔间零咬了他嘴角，零有那么几颗牙尖，他吃疼，不再说话了。  
敬人眼里本就含了层水雾，眼镜一摘更是什么都看不见，不免更慌。朔间零还挺喜欢看他这个样子，一直以来没少过这类型的逗弄；只不过在做爱的时候，敬人反应更大，浑身泛着潮红，在他身下微微颤抖，更不能像平时那样长篇大论地说教，只能有气无力瞪了瞪他。敬人视力确实不太好，他不自觉地往前倾，好似想把朔间零看得更清楚。零之前就注意到了，也从不说破这种事，他挺喜欢这样的莲巳：拼命想要藏住各种各样的情愫，却又在许多小动作上露出端倪。  
实在是一点威慑力都没有，这句话朔间零没说出来。他还是笑，低下头又吻了敬人的额头，又微微抬起腰，开始了新一轮的抽插。他们做过的荒唐事，从小到大算起来要多得去了，而做爱也不是第一回更不是最后一回，有些事情两个人都熟悉得很。朔间零凑过去，说着话时还吹出些气：“也不做点欢迎的动作，是小莲巳你已经太熟悉我了？”  
敬人闻言果然还是紧张，后穴一缩，绞住插在体内的性器，于是零令人颇为恼火的轻笑声又在他耳边响起，又说：“也不用夹那么紧。”  
他怎么控制得了这个——敬人依旧说不出口。但他也不躲，乖乖搂上朔间零的脖子，还真放松了些。零又要说点什么了，他能预料到。  
“一亲你你就这么乖。”朔间零说。他倒知道敬人不太会应付这些荤话，但也从来不是在床上处处逼迫不饶人的类型，他说罢又往里一顶，弄得敬人咬不住牙，又哼出了声。  
肆意张扬的朔间零意外的温柔，而敬人再了解不过。他们之间的关系已经足够难以言喻，也不会因为做爱而变得更加古怪了。他身下的略显陈旧的桌子随着两人的动作吱呀作响，吵得不行，总在提醒他现在不太得体，只是好在他的脸应该不能更红了。他想藏起来，可在绝顶的快感面前，他无处可逃。  
莲巳敬人向来在朔间零面前无处可逃。他的爱和惧乃至不为人道的算计早在零的面前尽数呈堂，赤裸裸如初生婴儿。可他还是要走下去的。  
而也唯有此刻，他可以不管不顾，全身心投入到朔间零温柔的漩涡之中。他伸手去抚慰自己，零又按着他亲到喘不过气来。零放开他的时候，他已经射在了自己的手上。  
这个时间的身体过分敏感，高潮带来的余韵带着他的后穴一阵收缩，零就又笑了。他说的什么敬人已经听不清楚，更看不清楚，这种感觉将他心中郁结无限放大。  
向来如此、一如既往，他莲巳敬人在朔间零面前好像什么都不需要做，什么都不需要想，只要将一切都交给朔间零——  
敬人意识有些飘忽，前列腺带来的漫长快感令他全然失去平时的繁杂想法，全世界纷纷扰扰全部不作数，剩下面前的朔间零。他攀着朔间零的肩，像落水的人牢牢抓着茫茫海上唯一的浮木，是唯一的救赎，却也摇摇欲坠，不会带来任何安全感，只有毫无边际的恐惧。  
朔间零搂住敬人的腰，他又没忍住稍稍发抖。他早知零手劲其实意外的大：零将他牢牢按着，下身像将他钉在了桌上，之后精液就射了进来。朔间零体温偏低，连性事都对他没有太多的影响，他们贴在一块，发着烫的似乎只有敬人自己。莲巳敬人觉得这过程太漫长，距离越短他就融化得越快，最终什么都不会剩下。他紧搂着朔间零的脖子，他又无比迫切地想要逃走。  
朔间零放开了他，手抚上敬人的额头，稍稍擦去一些汗。敬人偏了偏头，躲开了。零自然不生气——他从来不因为这种事情生气——只是调侃说，夹紧点，这是莲巳你的办公桌，你也不想弄脏吧。他将性器抽出，带出的体液蹭在了敬人腿间，注意到敬人果然下意识夹紧双腿，将属于他的精液留在体内。零平日算不上好好穿校服那种人，此时此刻倒好整以暇地看着敬人从那桌上下来，又一丝不苟将衣物穿上再整理好。  
敬人回过头看他，没看清楚。他左右望了望，逗得朔间零又发笑，说：“找不到眼镜了？”  
自然是又收到了敬人的一瞪。  
朔间零不以为意，拿起了眼镜，往敬人手里一塞，说：“走吧。”  
“……去哪？”敬人问得有些犹豫。朔间零的故弄玄虚太多，他有时想得太多，有时又想得太少，大概这世上难有比他们更不合适的舞伴，难共演一出节奏合拍的探戈。  
“回你家啊。”朔间零说，“不是说又有人送了新的点心？”  
敬人“嗯”了一声，在后面跟着。  
零回过头，意有所指扫了眼，他的眼神有如实质，其间含义不言自明。他说：“别告诉你就想这个状态在学生会工作？我的副会长还有这种癖好——”  
“闭嘴。”敬人走快两步，跟上了他，并肩走着。


End file.
